Pivoting assemblies are known for use in many different structures. So called “hip pivots” are known for use in furniture and the like and generally include a bracket that can be secured to a frame and a swivel-type insert in a part of the bracket for rotatable securement relative to another structure. It is known to connect chair seats and back rests to the chair frame using pivoting assemblies, to provider greater comfort by changing the angular orientation of the seat or back.
A known pivoting assembly includes a frame member commonly of metal, a cover commonly of plastic, a pivot retainer commonly also of plastic and a snap ring of steel for securing the device. The frame and cover are appropriately configured to receive the pivot retainer. The pivot retainer is snap fit into the associated structures of the frame and cover. A snap ring is positioned into a groove in the pivot retainer, to secure the pivot retainer in place. Snap ring pliers or a similar tool is required to spread the snap ring for sliding over the pivot retainer and into the groove. When properly positioned, the snap ring is released to engage within the groove.
An assembly of this type has a number of drawbacks or disadvantages. Snap rings are cumbersome and sometimes difficult to install. The snap ring must be spread and aligned with the groove in which it will be secured prior to being released. If not properly aligned with the groove, the snap ring may not seat properly in the groove and can become disengaged from its locking position. Further, known snap rings are metal and therefore subject to corrosion, which can result in failure or potentially staining fabric or other materials used on a chair in which the hip pivot is installed. Still further, the groove and associated surface that receives the snap ring, as well as other snap together surfaces, do not provide large support surfaces. Accordingly, the pivot retainer may become disengaged from the associated apparatus and side from its intended position.
What is needed in the art is a retainer for a pivot assembly that is easy to install and secure when installed. Preferably the retainer should be of plastic or other inexpensive material not subject to corrosion.